Please Tell Me You Didn't
by Xxwoo-wooxX
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of Spashley fluff. Spencer brings a box of trouble home one x-mas eve, while Ashley has an incident of her own. Previous author name: Xxwoo-wooxX


Please Tell Me You Didn't

One-Shot

24th December 2009

"Put your back into it Spencer!" Ashley screamed as bristles scratched her face. The Leyland Cypress fir tree that was pinning her to the wall, while her long time girlfriend Spencer Carlin kneeling on the floor between her legs.

_**Flashback**_

When Ashley had been erecting the tree, the house phone had begun to ring, which took away her concentration for a mere second or to. As she had tried to reach out to the side table while holding the semi erect tree, it had pushed back, forcing her against the wall.

Not being able to reach the phone the caller was sent to leave a voice message and with Ashley being stuck she was forced to listen to said voice message that was currently being left by Spencer. Spencer was calling to announce her arrival. The news made Ashley groan in frustration.

Now Spencer coming home would either mean Ashley would die of embarrassment as her girlfriend cried with laughter or Spencer would see her distress and come to her immediate aid. Though she preferred the latter, it was more than likely going to be the former.

And she was right. The moment Spencer saw her girlfriend pinned by the 9 foot tree she had personally selected from the tree farm; she nearly dropped the box in her arms. Quickly setting the box down on the floor near the door, Spencer walked to her girlfriend's aid. Spencer's eyes glistened with unshed tears, which had built up from her holding back her amusement.

"Baby, are you...are you okay?" Spencer giggled; her hand was covering her wide grin. She was well aware that Ashley hated being teased. Embarrassment was Ashley's second worse fear, the first obviously being losing Spencer.

"Spencer this isn't funny!" The trapped woman growled. She could feel her cheeks heating up, who honestly likes being laughed at? Exactly, everyone prefers to be the one laughing.

Though Spencer continued to laugh, she had started looking around the tree. She was looking for the easiest way of moving it off and away from her girlfriend. Firstly she tried to pull the tree away, but that was proving to be harder than she had previously thought.

Minutes of huffing and puffing lead to failure, which effectively stopped Spencer's laughter. If there was one thing Spencer Carlin wouldn't accept then it is failure. Grumbling, Spencer shrugged off her heavy weather coat and rolled up her sleeves. Game on.

On her hands and knees Spencer crawled between the tree and Ashley, luckily there was space between where the tree was in its stand and where the top had tilted pinning Ashley. She squeezed into the small space between Ashley's legs and the tree, propping her hands against the trunk of the tree, ready to start pushing against it.

"Okay Baby, lets get this tree off of you. On the count of three we push, ready?" Ashley made some weird grunting noise as confirmation. "One....Two....Threeee!" At Spencer's three with the added 'ee' both girls pushed, Ashley from the top and Spencer from the bottom.

_**Flashback ends**_

"Spencer! Are you even pushing?! Put your back into it Spencer!" Ashley screamed as bristles scratched her face. The tree moved an inch or two, but that was about it.

"No Ash, I just thought I'd sit between your knees and a giant tree for shits and giggles. Of course I'm fucking pushing." Spencer scoffed. When the blonde gets agitated that is when the cursing starts. And well Ashley got her started. And knowing Spencer was peeved made her pout, she pouted even more when she heard Spencer mumbling about binning her 'Santa's little helper' outfit. She wasn't even aware that Spencer owned such an outfit.

"Ashley, if we push it to much then its going to go through the window. You know that floor to ceiling window you insisted on!" Spencer retorted.

When the two women calmed down, they were able to hear a tiny whimpering noise. Ashley tried moving her head around the tree to see where the noise was coming from, but every move gained a stinging scratch. Spencer on the other hand knew exactly what was making the noise and where it was coming from.

"Spencer what is that noise?" Ashley asked slowly.

"Umm what noise? I don't hear a noise Ashley." Spencer replied and miraculously managed to shift the tree back to its up right position on her own. That was when Ashley knew Spencer knew more than she was letting on. The blonde has an amazing ability to be able to vanish out of any room when she's under the spot light, especially when she was guilty of something.

While Ashley took a non pine scented breath of air and wiped herself down, Spencer made her get away with the box that she had left by the door.

"Hold it right there missy." Ashley ordered in her 'don't fuck with me' voice. It worked best on Spencer, made her shiver and moan every time. "What's that in the box Spence?"

"Nothing" The blonde weakly replied with a shrug. She hadn't turned round; unfortunately the surprise in the box was getting restless. The scratching against the cardboard and the whimpering had grown increasingly louder. Spencer groaned, Ashley was oblivious sometimes, but not stupid. It was easy to guess as to what was in the box.

"Oh Spencer, please tell me you didn't." Ashley moaned in disbelief, of all the things that Spencer has bought home in the past, she has never done this...never bought a living being back.

"I didn't...well it's not what you think." Spencer insisted as she turned around, pulling her puppy face. Predicting such a face Ashley had already brought her disappointed face into play. The perfect counter attack to Spencer's adorable nature, she just had to put the face on before seeing Spencer's.

"Spencer." Ashley stated lifting her left eye brow to make it official.

"Okay so it is what you think, but Ash you should have seen him. I couldn't just leave him; it's like minus 10 outside...that is freaking cold." Spencer pleaded.

The box started to rock in her hands, so before she dropped it accidentally she placed it on the floor and un-did the folded flaps on the box. The folds weren't even properly opened before a little brown head popped out looking around wildly. Its little tongue hung out the side of its mouth in its excitement.

"Spencer you have to take it back, you know I hate dogs. I'm sorry, but you can't keep him." Ashley said, she avoided looking at her girlfriend and the puppy knowing full well that she would fold the moment eye contact was made.

As if the puppy knew what Ashley was saying it started to whimper and even looked towards his saviour; Spencer. Taking pity on the small bundle Spencer lifted him out of the box and held him to her chest, she wasn't taking this little guy back, and she couldn't.

"I can't Ashley and I'm not going to." Spencer replied, putting her foot down.

"Yes you are Spencer; we aren't even going to discuss this. Either you take him back or I'll call which ever shop you got him from and they shall take him back." Ashley replied.

"I didn't get him from a shop Ashley; he was freezing out side on his own. Some little bastards had put him in this damn box and left him to die on the streets! He is staying with me and that is final!" Spencer shouted. She stormed away with the puppy in her arms, leaving Ashley to feel like evil itself had taken over her soul. She may not like dogs, but she wasn't heartless.

She made her way up the wide stair case towards her and Spencer's bedroom. Spencer made it easy for Ashley to find her, after an argument or fallout; the blonde went to exact same place every time. And that was the bedroom closet; well it was more like a room with rows and rows of clothes added in.

Walking in Ashley saw Spencer sitting at the vanity table cuddling the small puppy, while she cried into its coat. The sight made Ashley's heart clench, she had once told Spencer that she would personally make sure that Spencer never had a reason to cry because she would give her the world if she simply asked for it. And to think she was on the line of breaking that promise.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and now that I am, I can look past my hate and let you keep your puppy. Can you forgive me for being a bitch?" Ashley whispered, once she had wrapped her arms around Spencer and puppy.

Spencer nodded then turned round in Ashley's arms to cuddle deeper into her body. Finally a smile graced her face and the tears stopped.

"I want you to give Clifford a kiss. Come on just a quick one." Spencer insisted, lifting the puppy up between their bodies. Spencer smiled elfishly up at her girlfriend, while she lifted a very happy puppy up closer to Ashley's face.

"Spencer, come on give a girl a break. I'm letting you keep...Clifford." Ashley replied with some distasted. Spencer had the worst taste when it cam to naming things and Spencer named nearly everything, including the kettle; Ralph. It sounds so weird when Spencer asks for her to turn the kettle on. Ashley shivered at the memory; the look she received from Paula was horrible.

The brunette pulled a face as she leant down and reluctantly placing her lips on the puppy's wet nose. And before she knew it, she had a wet tongue placing sloppy kisses all over her face. It wasn't the tongue that she wanted to be on her face.

"Ugh, that is disgusting." Ashley groaned. She wiped the doggy slobber off of her face with the bottom of her shirt.

"Aww Ash, Cliff loves you. Who's a good boy" Spencer cooed, she then started babying the puppy. When Clifford yawned, Spencer nearly melted; well that is what it looked like to Ashley anyway. "Oooohhhh Ashley, he's tired."

"Oh hell no, the dog sleeps downstairs." Ashley stated, stomping her foot childishly. She's seen it on all the TV shows, when there is a third occupant in a bed that doesn't belong, the chances of some loving plummets.

"Ashley its Christmas" Spencer whined, then suddenly started to smile. "You know Ash, if you let little Cliff sleep with us, I'll give you a gift later tonight. I was going to save it for tomorrow night, but if you behave I can make it happen sooner." Spencer husked against Ashley's ear, making her moan happily.

"What with the dog?" Ashley scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Ashley. He's a dog, he won't even notice. And if he does, who is he going to tell." Spencer laughed as she turned round to door. Ashley watched as her hopefully future fiancé after Christmas strutted away into their room.

Ashley's smirk said it all; it was most definitely going to be Christmas tonight in the Davies Carlin household.

* * *

**Okay people. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything as I finished my last story, but I spent my whole christmas eve and a very early hour of christmas morning writing this, so please cut a girl some slack if its absolute rubbish. But you know I thought I'd put something out there, tis the season and all that crap. Anyways Merry Christmas everybody!!!**


End file.
